The Revenge
by KingdomKeeperFan2309
Summary: Maleficent and the OT's are back and they want revenge on a certain group of 7, but how will they do it? Rated K for minor violence and injuries, no character death and it may say only Willa and Philby, but it includes all of the characters, I promise, i just couldn't fit them all in. With lots of Wilby, Charbeck and Famanda! Please reviewxx
1. The Revenge

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction, as I am on my summer holidays, I will be updating hopefully daily, please send me reviews, I would really like to know what you think, and please give me some more ideas, Thank You x**

* * *

**The Revenge **

_Phliby's POV_

_After a while the smoke cleared, the searing pain in my right leg made it almost impossible to get off the ground, I used the arm of the park bench to pull myself up off the dirt and rubble. I could barely see my hand at first, I could just squint enough to be able to see Maybeck and Finn struggling to get off the floor, I rushed, well, limped to help them, once they were off the ground, we looked around. Then the realization hit me, where were the girls, more importantly, where was WILLA!?_

_It appeared that the others had realized as well, "Um, guys?" Fin whispered, "Where are the girls?"_

_That's when we started to panic, we started shouting._

"_WILLA!" I screamed, starting to worry._

"_CHARLIE!" I heard Maybeck screaming, It was clear that he loved Charlene as much as I loved Willa._

"_AMANDA!" Finn joined in, screaming for his girlfriend._

_We started looking through the rubble, still screaming out there names, we almost lost hope, until we heard the voice of the one nightmare that we have dreaded since the beginning, her cackling voice laughing at us, making us look like fools, while all we could feel was the hatred inside that was sooner or later going to come out. _

"_Behind you, boys" She whispered, even when she whispered she sent chills running down our spines. We turned slowly, not really wanting to see what would face us when we finally came face to face with that vicious witch. We looked on in horror, there stood the green skinned witch, laughing at us as we clenched our fists."Looking for these?" She asked us, slowly stepping to the side as we saw what lay on the floor._

"_NO!" We shouted! For there they lay, the unmoving bodies Willa, Charlie and Amanda!_

* * *

_**Okay so that was just a taste of what's to come, that scene will be a part of a chapter later on in the story, in the next chapter, the story will start 1 week before, and throughout the story you will see what happens before this scene, after this scene and the fate of the three girls, now please DON'T hate me for leaving the story on a cliff hanger, you will just have to wait and see, and just so you know, Jess will be appearing in the story, she just wasn't part of this scene, so please let me know what you think, was it good?! :D**_


	2. Charpter 1: The Dream

_**Hey guys, thank you to those who sent me reviews, that was really nice of you, and to answer vanhoose, who sent me a really nice review yesterday, I will be updating my stories daily, unless I am really busy, but I will make sure I let you all know. If anyone has any questions about this fanfiction or has any ideas that I could use then please let me know! **_

_**Now this chapter will be a lot longer than the last chapter, this one is set 1 week before that little preview I showed you, so I guess that you will have to wait a little longer to find out if the girls make it, so that means you will have to be a little patient, sorry, but I will try and make sure that I update every day, so that I can finish this fanfiction as soon as possible and create more! Now please enjoy!**_

* * *

_Jess POV_

_In Dream_

"_Guys? Where are you?!" I ran through Main Street, shouting for the others, "Amanda! Willa! Guys?!" I couldn't run anymore, "Where are you!?" I ran past a clearing in the bushes, until I stopped, I could smell something? But what was it? I walked into the clearing, and then I saw it, there was my sister, Amanda, lying in Finns arms,"NO! AMANDA, NO!" I ran towards them, passing Charlene and Maybeck, who were huddled together at the side, "Amanda, please wake up!" I grabbed hold of her, not wanting to let go, I shook her again, and again, but she wouldn't wake up! Along with Finn I cried, -she might live, please don't let her die, PLEASE!- As I thought, I could hear somebody else crying, it sounded like Philby?! Then I thought, 'THE OTHERS!' I turned around, "Oh my god! " I saw Philby crying, with his back towards me, I could see that he was holding someone close, but I couldn't see who. "Philby," I whispered, "Who is that?" I asked, I thought that I may have known the answer already, and when Philby turned around and showed me who was in his arms, I knew I was right, it was Willa! She looked asleep, but I could tell that she wasn't, she was too pale to be sleeping "Is s-she g-g-gone?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and then carried on crying, I looked towards Charlene and Maybeck who both looked angry, but I could see tears, even from Maybeck, I started to cry. Then out of nowhere, Ursula stepped out, laughing menacingly at my grief, "Why dear child, are you so sad, you do realise this isn't real don't you, your friends are alive, for now, only you can decide their fate, you will tell your friends to leave within the next week, you only have until then, you will tell them what will happen if they don't and I promise you Jezabel-""I'm NOT JEZABEL!" I hissed, I hate it when she calls me that! Ursula scoffed "Whatever sweetcakes, as I was saying I promise you that if you do not do as I say, then this won't just be your nightmares, but it will be your life!" She started to walk away into darkness, but stopped and turned to face me, "Just remember, both you and your friends leave, or it is 'Bye bye Willa and Amanda!" She cackled, then she walked away saying one word over and over, "Jezabel, Jezabel-" _

_Out of Dream _

"_Jess, Jess, JESS! JESS WAKE UP!" I could hear Amanda, and Willa! They were alive! I opened my eyes, to see Amanda, Willa and Charlie looking at me, "Are you okay?" Willa asked as Amanda and Charlene looked at me worriedly. _

"_I'm fine, guys, I just had a dream" Charlie gasped, "Was it a Jess's dream?" I nodded sadly. "What was it about?" Willa asked as she gave me a little hug, "I'll tell you later, I'm going to tell everyone about it when we are all awake" Amanda laughed, "Well , you may be surprised by this but, it is midday already!""Really?" I asked, quite surprised, "Yeah, we came here to wake you up, so come on, get dressed so we can go to 'Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe' for something to eat, you can tell us then. "Well, okay then, I'll get changed" "okay" The girls smiled as they walked out to let me get changed._

* * *

_Philby's POV_

"_So, what was your dream about Jess?" Finn asked as we sat down at a table near the window. "Well, I had a dream, and it was pretty bad." When she said that, we all looked at her worriedly, "Well, what happened?" I asked not really knowing what to expect, at this point Jess had tears in her eyes, "Um, well, I was in the Magic Kingdom, and I couldn't find any of you guys, and then when I finally found you all, well, I found Finn, and Philby, and then Maybeck and Charlie were sat at the side.." "Okay?" Finn nodded along, And what about me and Amanda?" Willa asked, that was when we noticed that Jess had gone pale, Finn and myself started looking worried, "Um, Amanda was unconscious, and Willa, well.. Philby had hold of her, and she looked like she was..." That was when she started crying, Willa looked scared, "Willa looked like she was what?!" I demanded to know, "uhh, she *sniff* Looked uhh, dead" She whispered, Willa went pale and a grabbed Willa and held her closely, the others gasped, "So, um, wh-what h-happened next?" Willa barely whispered. "Ursula came and she told me that if we all didn't leave within the next week, then my dream would, umm come true" We all sat in silence, Maybeck looked angry, like he could punch a wall, Charlie just sat there, sometimes she opened her mouth to say something, but then she would just close it and go back into thought, Finn kept looking from Willa to Amanda, Amanda just stared into space, Jess just looked down at the table and Willa didn't show any emotion, she just sat there, and as for myself, I was heartbroken, I wouldn't be able to handle it if something bad happened to Willa let alone her dying! I just watched Willa, still holding onto her, until she got up and whispered "Um, excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back!" She gave us all a small smile and walked outside and sat on a bench. Now I was worried, "I'll go and check that she is okay" I said and the group just nodded and watched as I walked out the doors._

_When I walked outside, I looked to my left and saw Willa sitting on the bench, looking deep in thought, I slowly walked up to her and put my arm around her shoulder and simply said, "Are you okay?" _

_She looked up at me, that was when I could see she had some tears in her eyes, "I don't want to die Philby!" She tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't, I pulled her into a hug and let her cry._

"_Ssh, I won't let you, okay? I will protect you, you know that, right?" I asked her, she pulled back and nodded then said, "I do, but Jess's dreams are never wrong, and we can't leave, we have family and friends here, and I don't want to leave" _

_She cried, tears spilling down her cheek, my heart melted and I couldn't bear to see her like this, "I know, but we will get out of this, we always do" I tried to reassure her._

_She thought for a moment and said, "I know, But-"I didn't want her worrying anymore so I leaned forward an gave her a kiss, she seemed surprised at first but when I pulled back she smiled and said "Thank you" and gave me a big hug, I chuckled and said "It's alright Willa, everything will be fine" she smiled at me again and got up and started walking to the cafe, I smiled back but I couldn't help but think she might be right- no Philby, you can't think like that, be strong for her!- I shook that thought out of my mind and joined her as we walked back inside to join the others. _

_But to our surprise, the others were standing by the door, waiting for us._

"_Willa? You okay?" Amanda asked, Willa nodded and then replied," Yes, I fine, how about you?" Then I thought, I had completely forgotten that in the dream Jess said that Amanda was 'unconscious', and I then added, "Yeah, you okay?" We all looked at her and she smiled and just said "Yes, I'm fine, but let's not think about that now, let's just think of a way to defeat them and stop the dream from happening" Willa joined in, "Yeah, I don't think we want to talk about what could happen just yet"_

_We all just nodded in agreement and the two smiled and started walking, it was nice to see them smiling after what they had just heard, we all smiled and followed them as we walked back to the apartment._

* * *

_**So? What did you think? Enjoy that? I'm sorry that it was really looooooong, on my Word Doc it took up almost three pages! Anyway, tomorrow I have to study for when I go back to school in two weeks, so I'll see If I have the time to write another chapter, but don't worry, I'm sure I will find some time tomorrow, and I wanted to let you know that I am having ideas for another fanfiction, I think I may do one about their first encounter with Maleficent but it will be different from the book, I want to be creative so give me some ideas for that please and as always, KEEP REVIEWING! :D Xx- Lizzie**_


	3. Chapter 2: Feelings

_**Hi again guys, I have been busy today, but I did get time to write another chapter to this story, this chapter was quite hard for me, I had to think about how I could add some more Charbeckness and Famandaness to this story, so far there has been a lot of Wilbyness so I thought about it, and I tried to make it work, so tell me what you think! Xx**_

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_The group all sat around the coffee table talking about how they could defeat the OT's, well not really all of them, Maybeck and Charlie were arguing as usual, Philby and Finn were discussing how to stop Jess's dream from happening, Willa, Amanda and Jess were looking though magazines, but Amanda wasn't really concentrating, she seemed to be thinking about something, she quickly excused herself from the group and hurried into the other room, Finn noticed this and hurried after her leaving Philby to do some research, at this time Charlie and Maybeck looked up from their argument, and Charlie watched as Amanda ran out the room with Finn in tow, and her face softened, she started think about what could actually happen if they didn't leave, Maybeck looked at her for a moment, and then pulled her to the side._

* * *

_Finn's POV_

_When I reached the girls bedroom, the door was open, I peeked in to see Amanda sat there looking at a photograph. _

"_Amanda?" I knocked on the door, she looked up and motioned me to come in, "Are you okay, baby?" I asked as I sat down next to her on the bed, she nodded and showed me the photograph, it was a photo of the seven of us having fun in front of the Splash Mountain ride, Maybeck, Philby and myself were soaked, and the girls were wearing their ponchos and laughing at how drenched we were, I looked at Amanda, and she smiled at me._

"_Do you remember that?" She looked at me, I nodded, "We all look so happy, don't we?" She looked back towards the picture._

"_Yeah, we do" I smiled. Then I looked back at her, "Are you really okay?" I asked her again, she nodded then sighed, I then understood what was on her mind, "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, hoping she knew what I was talking about. _

_She sighed again and then nodded, "I just- I'm worried, I don't want anything to happen to anyone, I mean, what if Jess's dream does come true? Then what? I don't want Willa to die, I want to be able to protect her, and I don't even know whether I'll be alive or not after this? I just wish this nightmare with the OT's would stop! "She began to tear up, "I just- Why –" I stopped her before she could finish._

"_Ssh sshh, it will be okay, I promise, Willa doesn't need you to protect her, I'm pretty sure Philby won't let any harm come to her, and as for you, I intend to do the same, Okay? We will figure something out, and this will all be over" I gave her a hug._

"_I really hope so," She looked down at the picture, and pointed to Willa, "Doesn't she look happy there?" She asked, I looked at the photo and smiled, "Yeah, she does, I promise that nothing will happen to you or her, we will all protect you both._

_She smile back, "Thank you" She then gave me a kiss and hugged me again, and then got up and walked back into the other room, I looked at her as she walked through the door, - I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!- I just thought, and then I sat down with the others._

* * *

_Maybeck's POV_

_When I pulled her to the side, she looked at me and then said, "what's going on?" She looked at me confused, I sighed, "Something is bothering you, and don't deny it! Please tell me?" I asked hopeful that she would give me some sort of explanation. _

_She looked at me for a moment before speaking, "It's just that, seeing Amanda running off like that just made me think, It must be really scary for her and Willa, knowing what could happen to them if we didn't do what the OT's said, I don't want to lose them, it would just be me and Jess left, and Jess wouldn't be the same without her sister, I know that sounds selfish and all but," She had tears now "I love them, they are like my sisters, It's just- so unfair!" I pulled her into a hug to calm her down, "I know, I know, the others are going to be protecting them as much as they can, we won't let anything happen to them okay? But that doesn't mean that I am going to stop protecting you though, understand?" I asked her._

_She looked up and smiled, and then said, "I love you" and I smiled back, " Well I should think you do!" I joked, she chuckled back. "Come on, Finn and Amanda are back now." I motioned to the two who had just sat back down with the others, "Yeah, let's go back" I nodded and we went and sat down with the others, and we just talked for the rest of the night, that was when I realized just how close we all were to each other, I smiled to myself and listened to the others as they told stories._

* * *

_**There! Did I do okay? This chapter was meant to show the other keepers feelings about one another and how they felt about the situation, and I just hope I did okay, keep reviewing please! :D Xx - Lizzie**_


End file.
